Cost-effecting healthcare has lead to the early discharge of hospital patients and to out-patient clinic care. Many, vulnerably isolated, patients are seniors, on multiple medications. They are in danger of becoming confused, missing medication doses, double dosing and possibly stopping treatment prematurely. The misuse and abuse of prescribed and over-the-counter drugs is a problem that even crosses the line to all consumer age groups.
Information about medications, potential adverse reactions, related diet and activity, drug interactions, etc., is readily available from the pharmacist----but the patient must know what to ask, so they can better comprehend their particular treatment schedule. The patients need a verbal and written consult to enhance comprehension and later recall, if a problem arises.
Some medications have containers that provide indicia on the cap that is automatically advanced to show the next medication due time when the cap is replaced. Automating the procedure may inhibit mind-setting the schedule that is essential to compliance. A watch timed alarm may be more helpful but they are expensive and may be confusing to activate, especially for the senior patient. There are many kinds of medication sorting boxes on the market that require a transfer of medications from their original container, chancing a mix-up of multiple medication schedules. While prior art devices provide some help in complying with prescribed treatments, they are limited and often complex. The double check on medication schedules is visibly lacking and is needed to assure compliance.
Non-compliance to medication treatment is a very serious problem according to the NATIONAL COUNCIL ON PATIENT INFORMATION AND EDUCATION and THE BOARD OF PHARMACY. They tell us that over half of the 36 million Americans, over the age of 60, are taking one or more prescribed medications and taking them incorrectly. When several medications are combined, the chance of adverse reaction is increased, confuse the scheduling and chance missing medication doses. A simple, double check, visible system is very much needed to help consumers mind set their medication schedules and help assure compliance to prescribed treatment. It is cost-effective to the consumer and to the healthcare system.
The present invention relates to a medication compliance system that comprises a medication profile, an optional magnified easel with medication timing master dials and numbered medication schedule form with separate small time or day indicia imprinted dials for the numbered medication containers. The dials may be modified for the visually handicapped by adding peripheral protrusions to the dials that correspond with the imprinted indicia. The system is intended to simplify organizing and comprehending medication and treatment schedules for the elderly, the young and even the visually handicapped consumer. One look or feel of the dial that is advanced after each medication is taken is a reminder or reassurance that medications were timely taken. The simple dial is digitally eye-set to help mind-aet the medication schedule and avoid missing medication doses that chances double dosing medications that is a danger to the patient. Mixing up on medication schedules can initiate confusion causing the patient to stop treatment and possibly be admitted for hospital or nursing home care, if elderly.